


The best pet

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [10]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Yancy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, Dildos, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Yancy, Sex, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex, alpha dr iplier, alpha wilford, omega darkiplier, omega host, sort of -
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: PWP - Plot What Plot/Porn Without PlotHost is just such a good darling.Especially for his alpha Yancy
Relationships: The Host/Dr Iplier (one-sided), The Host/Yancy
Series: Porn stuff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1467592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	The best pet

Host was happily prancing through the halls.

He had nice thick bandages, so no blood would seep through it and ruin it, and he had a wonderful blue ribbon tied over the bandages as well. Cute little white cat-ears adorned his head, standing at a relaxed position. The tips were tinged in light blue, matching the ribbon.  
To top it off, he had a cute white tail, rather sleek until you got to the tip, where it was comparable with a paintbrush -a ball of fluff, tips light blue. It was just calm, only swinging lightly as he walked.  
A matching collar of soft leather was around his neck, a heart-shaped tag reading “Best Pet” on it. He wore probably the cutest lingerie, striped in white and blue. The panties small and cute, a little lace bow on front, and white see-through ruffles along the bands around his hips. The top hiding his chest cutely, having criss-cross lacing in the front showing a bit of his chest. It, too, had the same ruffles all along the bottom and the top. It has cute sleeves of the same see-through material as the ruffles, going just a bit past the elbows with little ruffles at the end once more.

He was mostly walking through the halls because he was craving something to eat. Some chocolate, and honey, and mayonnaise... He may be close to his heat, his scent sweeter than normal. It was a good thing he was already mated, though not all egos always cared about that.  
Dark was also in the kitchen, and of course sitting in Wilford's lap, getting fed some food. They both noticed when Host walked in, mostly because of his scent.

“Well hello there Host~”, Wilford hummed, a slight croon in his voice. He was already mated with Dark, but Wilford greatly enjoyed fucking around. Quite literally.  
“Hello Wilford, Dark.”, Host replied with a hum, ears more straight -alert. He had just narrated them into existence, because he had wanted to, and Yancy loved when he used his powers.  
“Hello Host.”, Dark replied, taking another bite from Wilford, as Host went ahead to make himself some hot chocolate with honey, and get something to eat so he could satisfy all his cravings.

“You look really good.”, Wilford hummed, eyeing Host with a hungry glint in his eyes.  
“Wilford...”, Dark growled lightly in a small warning, and Wilford chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to Dark's temple.  
“Of course Darkling, you're the prettiest omega I could ever want.”, Wilford peppered Dark's face in kisses, making the monochrome ego blush a darker colour.  
Host giggled lightly to himself, taking his cup and food and leaving the kitchen. He didn't need to bother the pair, even though he did like being around Dark. Mostly without other alphas around, though.

Host made his way to the common room then, so he could eat in peace, curling up on his armchair. He happily drunk his hot chocolate and ate some fries with mayo, because that combination was what he craved at the moment. He also craved cuddling with his alpha, but Yancy was getting some things for them at the moment, so he was out. He'd be back before his heat would start, though. Probably.  
He shifted lightly where he was sitting, feeling hot. If he could at least finish his food, then he could go to Yancy's room and curl up in his nest. But he only managed to drink most of the hot chocolate, and half of his fries, before he couldn't concentrate on eating anymore.

He left his cup and plate where they were in the common room, making his way through the halls to get to Yancy's room. Their rooms were all generally scent-proof, and most were also as good as sound-proof. It was just to keep mostly omegas safe -especially before they had an alpha- and to give everyone some privacy.  
He whined softly as he felt too hot, feeling himself getting slicked up. His scent sweet and penetrating, filling the hallway and getting through open doors. At least Dark was with Wilford to keep him away from him, though him being mated already also helped. There were, sadly, just a few _more_ alphas who weren't mated yet.

The door to the clinic had been ajar, and of course Edward would smell Host immediately. Of course everyone knew taking a mated omega was a bad idea, but an alpha's instinct were just like everyone's fight or flight response -either you fight, or you flee. Either you help, or you take them. And while Edward was usually always good at repressing his instincts as alpha, or do the right thing, smelling Host so sweetly, and hearing his soft whimpers -it spurred him on, as he always had wanted Host, but never been wanted back as more as a friend. And Edward knew Yancy wasn't home for a while.

Edward looked out of the clinic, seeing Host whimpering as his cute little panties were soaked in slick. There was no one else around, and Edward licked his lips, a low growl in his chest.  
Host noticed, looking towards Edward. He whined, fidgeting. He just wanted his alpha, _his_ alpha, he wanted _Yancy_. But the scent of alpha filled his nose, but it was also _wrong_, but he couldn't help but cling to Edward when he was there with him.  
“It's okay Host. Good Omega.”, Edward crooned, and Host relaxed against Edward, letting him pick him up and carry him back to the clinic, closing the door behind him.  
“Want my alpha- Yancy- alpha please-”, Host begged, tugging on Edward's coat, needing his alpha. But being so close to Edward, his head was swimming with the scent of him.  
“I'll take care of you.”, Edward murmured, a light growl in his voice, and it was a commanding tone that was most definitely the alpha voice Edward never really used.

How whimpered, nuzzling into Edward's neck, smelling him more. Being so desperate for his alpha, he couldn't help but obey an alpha voice.  
“Good omega. Good little omega.”, Edward crooned, nuzzling into Host's neck, unable to stop himself from scenting Host. He knew Yancy would kill him, but he also didn't really care. He wanted Host, and this was probably the only time he would be able to get him.  
He set Host down onto a bed, the omega whining and squirming where he was laying. “Alpha- please-”.  
“Shh...”, Edward gently crooned, pushing his fingers against Host's slit, feeling how wet he was with slick already, growing hard quickly himself. Edward rubbed his fingers over the fabric, and Host whimpered and whined, clenching around nothing.

“Alpha- alpha please...”, Host whimpered, and Edward chuckled lightly. He leaned down, pressing his lips against Host's slit through the panties, pressing his tongue flat against it, making Host whimper more.  
Edward licked over the fabric, soaking it in his spit, delighted in hearing Host's whimpers and small little moans. It was delicious, and Edward couldn't hold back to pull the little fabric aside so he could really get to it, licking over Host's slit, making the omega moan and relax some.  
Edward eagerly licked all along Host's slit, tasting his slick, moaning as he buried his face in Host. It was so _good_, he couldn't believe how sweet Host tasted, it was more than he could've ever imagined or dreamed of.

Host was writhing slightly on the bed, his hands grabbing the sheets beneath him as Edward ate him out eagerly, soft moans and whimpers leaving him. He could feel Edward's warm tongue licking the slick out of him, hear his soft moans as he swallowed it as if it was the best thing he's ever tasted. He could feel Edward's hot and hard breaths against his clit, making him whimper even more so.  
Edward pulled back for just a moment, letting Host breathe as he licked his lips, before he began sucking on Host's clit, making him cry out softly in pleasure. Edward pushed two of his fingers into Host, thrusting them in and out of Host, making him moan and clench around them.

When Edward's fingers rubbed over Host's sweet spot inside of him, the omega gasped sharply, and Edward smirked, gently nibbling on Host's lips and tugging as he thrust his fingers against and over that spot, making Host moan loudly, clenching around him.  
Edward counted it as a win when he got Host to come, the little omega arching his back off the bed as he twitched around Edward's fingers, gasping as he was fucked through his orgasm.

Host whined when Edward pulled his fingers out of him, his heat never satisfied with orgasms that weren't caused by a knot. And who knew if he'd get satisfied without his actual mate knotting him?  
“Good omega. So sweet. Good omega good.”, Edward murmured, licking his fingers clean and leaning down over Host, capturing his lips in a kiss. Host was breathing heavily, his breath hot and heavy, and he was barely able to kiss Edward back as the alpha kissed him deeply.  
“Alpha..”, Host breathed out when they parted lips, and god Edward was so hard, he really wanted to fuck Host and knot him _and make him his_. But the little scars of Yancy's bond were still on Host's neck, and he still _smelled_ like Yancy as well, and of course, Yancy was still Host's mate.

“I got you Host. Alpha got you.”, Edward murmured, gently pulling Host up and against his chest. He could just... just take him now, fuck him and use the time while Yancy was back. But, he could hold himself back. He'd already violated Host's trust.  
“Good omega. Alpha's coming for you.”, Edward crooned, pulling the panties back on properly before picking Host up. He was whining when he was moved, he was really sweaty as well, and Edward had to really hold himself back not to just take Host here and now.  
“Alpha please....”, Host whined, pulling on Edward's coat. But, the alpha just carried Host out of the clinic, ignoring the pleading of Host as he brought him to Yancy's room and laid Host into his nest.  
“Yancy's here soon. It'll be alright.”, Edward crooned softly, gently running his hand through Host's hair, feeling the soft little kitten ears still on his head.

Edward left Host then, no matter how badly he wanted to mate with Host. He already had a mate, and Edward couldn't just take Host no matter how much he wanted to.

Host buried himself in his nest, whining as he was dripping with slick again, whimpering as he felt all alone now. He knew Edward wasn't his mate, and he knew rationally he'd be happy that Edward hadn't tried to fuck him, but he was also _really_ desperate.

He shifted, breathing in the scent of Yancy all around him. Thick and heavy, such a musky scent. Like dust and dirt and a bit of sweat. It was just fully Yancy, and Host loved that more than anything.  
Host fidgeted, climbing out of the nest he had made when the first signs of his heat had been approaching, and reached beneath the mattress. He knew Yancy did that because he was so used to his cell still, to hide things beneath the mattress. At least he had been able to convince him to just hide a key or other small items and lock things into the closet.

Getting the key, Host stumbled to the closet, barely able to get the little box inside unlocked, and pull out one of the toys. He really needed some relief, to be filled with a thick knot. A toy wasn't as good as a real one, but there wasn't anything he could do.  
Once he had a toy -and that was all he cared about- he crawled back into bed and into his nest, and he didn't bother with his panties and just pulled them aside, sinking down on the toy with a shuddering moan. It was big, and it filled him well, but nothing could be as well as Yancy's cock filling him.

He slowly began to move up and down on the dildo, head hanging back slightly as he moaned, his slick staining his thighs already as he moved on the toy, it squelched inside of him, but Host didn't care at all.  
He took his time, slowly moving up and down, and soon he could feel the knot of the toy against his slit, and he knew it wouldn't be as good as Yancy's, but there wasn't anything he could do but wait for his alpha to come back.  
He did get impatient quickly though, fucking himself on the dildo, moaning and clenching around it as he got closer to his orgasm, whimpering as he got desperate, movement clunky as he chased his orgasm.  
He shook when he reached his orgasm, gasping short and desperate as he sunk down on the knot as he came, head thrown back as he swam through the pleasure. It helped for all but a minute, and he was still rolling his hips.

He sobbed as he still felt hot with the need to be mated, to be knotted, to be properly _fucked_, the toy inside of him not helping at all.  
“Alpha...”, he whined, sobbing as he missed Yancy, as he _needed_ him so badly that he just couldn't stand being without him in his heat. He started to feel abandoned, stupid heat making him think in a one-track mind.

He laid down, keeping the toy inside of him as he did, pulling a pillow close and nuzzling into it, sniffing as blood soaked into his bandages. He really wanted Yancy back, he missed him so much, and every second felt like an eternity.

And then the door opened, and Host immediately knew it was Yancy, sitting up with a whine and holding his hands out to Yancy.  
“Yancy..! Alpha- missed you!...”, Host sobbed, only wanting to be with Yancy, be held and in his arms.  
Yancy had been immediately assaulted by the scent of _Host_ of _heat_ when he opened the door, and he was quick to close the door. Seeing Host sobbing for him, with a knotted dildo shoved up his slit, Yancy was immediately over by him.  
“Alpha's here. Good Host, good Omega. So good for me.”, Yancy murmured, and he could... smell a _different_ alpha on Host. He growled, possessiveness crashing down over him, and he immediately pulled Host close, licking and nipping at Host's neck, scenting him again, kissing and sucking on the delicate skin.

Host whimpered and moaned softly as Yancy was on his neck, clenching around the toy inside of him. Yancy made sure to leave a lot of marks on Host's neck, bruises and hickeys and bitemarks. Only once he was satisfied he pulled away, and he pushed Host to his back.  
“_Mine_.”, he growled, slowly pulling the toy out of Host, making him whimper softly. As he pulled, he leaned down and pushed the lingerie top up, so he could suck and bite on Host's chest, making him gasp and moan. Yancy worked hard on Host's nipples, using his mouth and his free hand to play with Host's nipples. Tugging on them, squeezing, rubbing his thumb over one as he sucked and nibbled on the other.  
He had Host writhing beneath him, moaning and whining as Yancy also pulled the toy out of him, it coming out with a wet sound and some slick pouring out.

“My omega. Youse good for alpha.”, Yancy growled lightly, pushing down his pants to free his cock, already growing hard. Seeing Host so desperate for him, ears slightly flat but also attentive as he was getting pleasured, it made him all the more aroused. He loved seeing his omega so desperate for him.  
“Alpha- alpha yours please- need your knot-”, Host begged, licking his lips as he reached for Yancy's shirt, holding onto it tightly.  
“Youse gonna get it, sweet omega.”, Yancy crooned, kissing Host's cheeks, never having been disgusted by the ever flowing blood.

Yancy rubbed the tip of his dick over Host's slit, making the omega whimper as Yancy just smeared slick along his lips, making him beg even _more_ to finally be fucked, be knotted, get his alpha.  
“Good omega, my omega.”, Yanvy continued muttering, as he rubbed the length of his cock through Host's lips, making the omega whine desperately. It felt good, and he desperately wanted Yancy inside of him _now_.

Yancy didn't torture his omega much longer, pushing the tip of his dick against Host's slit, and he eagerly clenched up, wanting it, wiggling his hips lightly as he begged for Yancy's knot.  
He pushed in then, slowly but not so slow as to make Host wait for minutes, though he was soon fully inside of Host, flush against the other.  
“Alpha- alpha so good-”, Host wrapped his arms around Yancy's neck, who promptly kissed him, well and deep, getting rid of any other taste and scent of another alpha. He was claiming his omega fully, and he would make sure everyone could see that he was already taken.

After they parted from the kiss, Yancy began to immediately move, starting slow for the first few thrusts, before he picked up the pace fast. And that meant he was immediately pounding into Host, making the omega cry out in pleasure as he was fucked.

Yancy was slamming hard into Host, wet sounds filling the air as he fucked his omega, claimed as his once more. And Host was moaning loudly, gasping sharply, clinging to Yancy's neck as he was finally getting what he wanted.  
Yancy's knot was inflating, and Host could feel it against him, and he _wanted it_, he wanted it more than anything, and he loved Yancy, his alpha, being held and mated with finally again.  
When Yancy finally slammed his knot into Host, he also bit into his shoulder again, right into his scent gland, and Host near screamed in pleasure as he was filled with Yancy's knot, getting bonded with again. Clenching and twitching around Yancy as Host came at all the pleasure he was feeling, gasping and clinging to Yancy.  
He loved being filled, feeling Yancy's hot cum inside of him, pumping into him through the knot, being tied together close to his alpha.

When Yancy pulled back from his shoulder, he made sure to lick over the marks, before kissing all over Host's cheeks and temples and his jawline, until Host had calmed down, and his arms loosened around Yancy's neck.  
“Good omega. Good good darling.”, Yancy murmured, gently laying down next to Host, pulling him close to his chest. Host was calming down, nuzzling into Yancy and purring happily, as Yancy ran his hand through Host's hair, gently rubbing Host's ears, making them twitch and Host purr more, nuzzling into Yancy happily.  
With a break from his heat, he could finally relax, cuddling with Yancy.

“Host?”, Yancy hummed, and Host looked up at him with a questioning hum.  
“Who was the alpha youse was with before?”, Yancy asked softly, and Host fidgeted slightly.  
“Edward found me. He didn't do anything though, he just carried me here.”, he murmured. Edward hadn't done a _lot_ after all, so it was okay.  
Yancy twirled a strand of hair between his fingers, looking down at Host, before humming and nodding. “I trust youse.”, he said softly, and Host smiled.  
“I love you.”, Host said softly, pressing a little kiss on Yancy's lips. Yancy chuckled lightly, but smiled lightly as well.  
“I love youse too.”.


End file.
